1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a far infrared radiation health appliance, far infrared radiation health method, and a method for egesting dioxins and active oxygen sources.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a so-called far infrared radiation sauna for irradiating a whole body with far infrared radiation to promote blood circulation and perspiration. This far infrared circulation sauna is taken with the whole body put in a sealed housing, or only the head out. The whole body is heated up by far infrared radiation heating means arranged in the box.
In general, conventional saunas have had the following defects.
(1) A users is set on a chair arranged in the housing when heated to high temperatures for forced perspiration. This unfavorably stimulates the blood circulation and muscles of the whole body while the body is strained. Besides, no sebaceous gland will be stimulated together with perspiratory glands in the skin.
(2) Despite the use for the sake of health, the saunas provide such a temperature condition that one""s head is at a high temperature and the feet are at a low temperature, or a condition of keeping one""s head warm and feet cool, which contradicts a first principle of health xe2x80x9ckeeping one""s head cool and feet warm. Thus, the saunas cannot be taken in conformity to the principle of health.
(3) The bathing in an enclosed room increases the risk of inspiring the oxygen-deficient air aspired by others or of getting infected with resistant tubercle bacilli through aerial infection.
(4) Lower-half bathing is impossible, whereas the lower-half bathing is sometimes effective at reducing invasiveness.
(5) The saunas are incapable of light bathing which improves the blood circulation and promotes metabolism without perspiration.
(6) A lie-down, 24-hour continuous use is impossible.
(7) Cannot be used by those who are sick or bedridden.
An object of the present invention is to provide a health appliance and a health method free of such defects of the conventional saunas, and more particularly to provide a far infrared radiation health appliance and a far infrared radiation health method in which sebaceous glands as well as perspiratory glands can be stimulated effectively.
Moreover, in recent years, there has been a growing interest in dioxins as environmental pollutants. Dioxins, a generic name of polychlorinated dibenzo-p-dioxins (PCDD) and polychlorinated dibenzofurans (PCDF), are generated in the process of chemical synthesis or in the process of combustion. The dioxins are nonpolar fat-soluble organic substances, having high acute toxicity 1000 times that of potassium cyanide, as well as a wide range of toxicity including carcinogenecity, generation toxicity, immunological toxicity, and endocrinopathy. The dioxins, when taken into a human body, are mainly stored into fat tissue. Accordingly, while immediate egestion out of a body is required of dioxins that are ingested and stored in a body, there has been no appropriate method therefor due to the poor metabolizability of the dioxins.
It is thus another object of the present invention to provide a method for egesting dioxins and/or active oxygen sources ingested and stored in a body to outside the body effectively.
A far infrared radiation health appliance according to the present invention includes a plurality of semicylindrical members to be axially connected to each other in a bush-like manner, and carbon-black-containing planar heating elements for serving as resistors arranged over the general entire inner surfaces of the cylindrical members. The planer heating elements are energized and heated to a temperature of 55-70xc2x0 C., and preferably a temperature of 60-65xc2x0 C.
A far infrared radiation health method according to the present invention includes the step of making a far infrared irradiation to promote perspiration from perspiratory glands and egestion of sebum from sebaceous glands.
Another far infrared radiation health method according to the present invention includes the step of irradiating a body surface with far infrared rays from a carbon-black-containing planar heating element energized and heated to a temperature of 55-70xc2x0 C., thereby promoting perspiration from perspiratory glands and egestion of sebum from sebaceous glands.
Another far infrared radiation health method according to the present invention includes the step of adjusting a power supply to a planer heating element for radiating far infrared rays, so that the interior of an enclosed dome is adjusted to a temperature not causing perspiration or a temperature right below the point of perspiration for use. The user puts the whole body, or a part, into the semiclosed dome for far infrared irradiation.
A method for egesting dioxins according to the present invention includes the step of egesting dioxins together with perspiration and sebum from perspiratory glands by using the far infrared radiation health method described above.
Human skin is an organ which has such apparatuses as perspiratory glands and sebaceous glands, and occupies 16% of the whole body. As the temperature rises, a human exudes perspiration. This perspiration is egested from perspiratory glands. The perspiration egested from perspiratory glands is of almost the same quality as urine, containing such ingredients as water, sodium chloride, uric acid, ammonia, amino acid, potassium, creatine, and urea. In addition to a rise in temperature, the perspiration from perspiratory glands is also promoted by bathing, sauna bathing, exercise, the taking of antipyretics, and so on.
Meanwhile, sebaceous glands store and egest the same fat as body fat, covering the skin with fat for protection. The perspiration (sebum) from sebaceous glands contains cholesterol, fatty ester, lactic acid, excessive subcutaneous fat, and so on. It is like exudation of human fat/body fat. Moreover, it is said that body fat stores mercury, cadmium, lead and other heavy metals taken into the body through ingested food, drinks, respiration, or percutaneous means, as well as chemicals much talked about nowadays as environmental hormones (extrinsic endocrine disrupting chemicals), carcinogens, and the like. Promoting the egestion of sebum perspiration from sebaceous glands makes it possible to egest such toxic substances dissolved in the body fat to outside the body. Dioxins, known as having a wide range of toxicity such as high acute toxicity, carcinogenecity, generation toxicity, immunological toxicity, and endocrinopathy, are also stored in fat tissue. Therefore, the promoted egestion of sebum perspiration from sebaceous glands also allows the effective egestion of these dioxins dissolved in body fat to outside the body.
The sebum egestion from sebaceous gland cannot be promoted by bathing, saunas, or exercise. Nevertheless, when cells of a living body are irradiated with far infrared rays having a wavelength of 5-20 xcexcm, which is most favorable for resonance, and resonance absorption phenomena deliver the far infrared rays deep into the body to stimulate sebaceous glands, it becomes possible to promote the sebum egestion. The carbon black planer heating elements energized and heated to a temperature of 55-70xc2x0 C., or preferably a temperature of 60-65xc2x0 C., by resistance heating can effectively generate the far infrared rays resonance-absorbable to the cells of a living body, thereby effectively stimulate sebaceous glands.
As described above, according to the far infrared radiation health appliance of the present invention, the cutaneous function can be activated to improve the cutaneous respiration and blood circulation for more active metabolism, thereby promoting two types of perspiration, namely, high volume of perspiration from perspiratory glands and sebum perspiration from sebaceous glands. In particular, toxic substances (including dioxins) stored in the body can be egested from sebaceous glands effectively to contribute to health enhancement.
Moreover, when the interior of the enclosed dome is adjusted to a temperature causing no perspiration or a temperature right below the point of perspiration for use, the body temperature is at best increased to 38xc2x0 C. or so, and maintained without perspiration. According to the latest theories from American Association of Immunologists, a 1xc2x0 C. rise of body temperature means a 6-times leukocyte immunoactivity. Given that the normal temperature is 36.5xc2x0 C., the body temperature increased and maintained to 38xc2x0 C. results in an immunoactivity of (38xe2x88x9236.5=1.5xc2x0 C.), or 6xc3x976/2=18 times. This is of great help to improve self healing power against bad diseases.
The nature, principle, and utility of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.